Can't Back Down
by Melbel10
Summary: Songfic: Short Continuation of the end of The Lost Hero, a bit of the camper's reactions


_**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Camp Rock 2. All rights go to singer/songwriter/author/publishing**_

**Annabeth POV…picking up right after the ending of the Lost Hero…**

I was a total wreck, Hera had stolen my boyfriend and I just found out that he probably had his memories wiped. My Seaweed Brain wouldn't remember anything. But, this Daughter of Athena, this Wise Girl, will not stop trying to find Percy. No matter what, I am getting my boyfriend back, I will not back down.

"Great, now the punk will need our help to get his stinking memories, right? I say we let him start anew, and this time, I will get my revenge for the toilet incident, he won't know what hit him!" stated Clarisse.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT CLARISSE! Gods help me now, if you say one more word, I swear on the River Styx…" But, I couldn't continue on, since I was rudely interrupted by Jason.

"STOP. Just stop and listen to what you are saying. You are arguing over nothing, we ARE going to get Percy back. We have no alternative, no choice. This must be done. None of us can back down." he roared.

Will Solace, leader of the Apollo cabin, started humming, soon to be joined by others singing the words…

_We can't  
We can't back down _

_We can't _

_We can't back down_

_We can't _

_We can't back down_

We can't 

_We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down  
We can't back down  
_

Time for me to take the lead…

_Don't close your eyes  
We're all in this together  
Wherever we draw the line  
We're not gonna straddle across it  
Or lose it_

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
(We've been called out)  
Do you hear your name?  
(Yeah)  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away, don't walk away,  
Don't walk away, yeah

Don't get me wrong  
I don't like confrontation  
I'd rather we all just get along  
Demigods should be undivided, united

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate  
(No way)  
We've been called out  
(We've been called out)  
Do you hear your name?  
(Yeah)  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing

(Let's do it)  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away, don't walk away,  
Don't walk away, yeah

We got a situation that we can't ignore  
'Cause ignorance is not bliss  
We don't have to take this, no  
With every big decision  
Comes an equally important share of the risk  
We gotta take this

We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
This is serious  
Don't walk away  
We can't pretend it's not happening  
In our own backyard  
Our own home plate  
We've been called out  
Do you hear your name?  
I'm not confused  
Let's win this thing  
We can't back down  
There's too much at stake  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, yeah  
We can't back down

We can't back down  
Not right now  
We can't back down

Camp Half-Blood is NOT backing down, we were going to stop Gaea, we were going to reopen the Doors of Olympus, and we were going to save Percy, even if it was the last thing we do.

Inspired by Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face's Camp Halfbood Remakes Camp Rock 2.

_Thanks to the following who also inspired me: Atalanta123, Greentigerr, polishgirl1504, KaleyTheGreat, PERCABETH4lyfe, mlexar, PercahelNeedsToJumpInAHole, Percy Jackson Rulez, Dark Angel4566, Madison-Gibbs, Mel1991, rubiesandpearls12,_ _sportygirl60, DaughterOftheGrayEyedGoddess, Scouti, I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares, Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos, xXdeathsangelXx, Naie Masen Cullen, the ghost king, DaughterofPoseidon32498, shugoi, .., anaklusmos1, Kakuzu no bachic, Kanae Valentine, texaskid13, Heavenlywhiteangel, & GazmRules_


End file.
